


Dos Vidas, Una Familia

by MiuBelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Insinuaciones sexuales, Los personajes son humanos por lo que au, M/M, Violencia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuBelle/pseuds/MiuBelle
Summary: ¿Cuando fue que paso?¿Cuando fue que el cambio?¿Cuando fue que el amor se combino con la locura ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias  
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash es decir relación (Hombre x Hombre) sino te gusta fuera no hace falta que comentes si estas en contra. Menciones de Asesinatos. ¡DarkRaph!. AU (Universo Alterno). Aquí las tortugas son humanos. La clasificación “T” puede cambiar a “M” pero cualquier cambio será puesto en advertencias con anterioridad. Oc (hay algunos) pero no serán de mucha relevancia. Pero debía crear varios personajes para poder tener más gente alrededor de los Hamato.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opine o siquiera lea.
> 
> Splinter es Hamato Joshi aquí, es serio y estricto con sus hijos, es un hombre de negocios y amigo de Oruko Sakí. Todo lo que hace es porque cree que es lo correcto. También aquí Karai y Leonardo son hijos suyos de sangre. 
> 
> Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.
> 
> Aclaraciones  
> Puede que se enreden un poco al principio ya que las fechas serán de pasado y el presente pero es para que vallan comprendiendo un poco el pasado de los chicos, por ese motivo es importante que vean las fechas y los años de cada narración.   
> Otra aclaración importantes es que la “Introducción” y el “Epilogo” de la historia no afecta a la misma, la cual será narrada desde el punto de vista de varios personajes. Lo que quise hacer con esas dos partes es mostrar desde una perspectiva externa de lo que paso, ya que el inicio y el final estarán narrados desde el mismo personaje creado —pero no aparecerá en la historia principal —para poder dar más sentido a la misma.
> 
> Físico de los personajes
> 
> El físico de los chicos será basado en los diseños de deviant de Kamecome (que son los que aparecen de humano en la página de Rapha x Leo a veces). ¡Me inspiran! Lo único diferente es el color de los ojos.
> 
> Disclainer  
> Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño.
> 
> N/A (1): Esta historia en Fanfiction estaba un poco adelantada por lo que subiré todos los capítulos que estaban por el momento. Agradecería si comentan sobre ellos, ya que los comentarios son lo que inspiran a seguir.

* * *

_"Dos Vidas, Una familia"_

_“Si no te tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida”_

**_-Oscar Wilde_ **

* * *

 

— ¡No!

El grito resonó en la habitación pero fue opacado por un disparo y luego un ruido sordo.

_¿Cuándo fue que el sueño se volvió pesadilla?_

El cuerpo del policía tan solo a metros de él en el suelo provoco el sabor amargo del remordimiento.

_¿Cuántas personas había matado para encontrarlo?_

Apretó el cuchillo que descansaba en su mano derecha obligándose a apartar la vista del cadáver y posarla en el asesino.

Usaba una capucha negra pero no era suficiente para ocultar algunos de sus cabellos rojos, sus ojos verdes fijos en el le provocaron escalofríos pero…. La culpa lo lleno al saber que el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no era de miedo o de rabia sino de placer.

_¿Cuándo fue que sucedió?_

El atacante comenzó a acercársele.

—No te acerques— su amenaza cayó en oídos sordos y su cuerpo se tenso, porque sabía que ese no era su deseo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que…

Su mente le decía a gritos que lo atacara, que era un asesino, que debía detenerlo… que esto estaba mal.

Pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro. Aun podía escuchar en su mente a sus hermanos… “¿Leo has notado algo raro?” y Mikey… “¡Leo, Leo  el regreso!”

_¿Por qué simplemente no podía atacarlo?_

_¿Por qué su corazón no lo dejaba lastimarlo?_

El ruido sordo del cuchillo tocando el suelo resonó en la habitación.

Su espalda choco con la pared detrás de él y su respiración se cortó al sentir los labios contrarios en su cuello, cerró los ojos, podía sentirlo sonreír.

Emoción, culpa… muchas emociones lo estaban volviendo loco.

_¿Qué pensaría su padre?_

_¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos?_

—Te encontré— el tono victorioso del contrario resonó en su cabeza—El juego termino… Leo

 

**_¿Cuándo fue que se enamoro del villano de sus pesadillas?_ **

 

**_¿Cómo fue que se enamora de la persona que consideraba un hermano?_ **

****

* * *

**_Fin del Prologo_ **

* * *

**_**** _ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Introducción_

_“Si ser distinto es un crimen, yo mismo me pondré las cadenas”_

**_—Oscar Wilde_ **

* * *

 

El fuego crepitaba con una intensidad abrasadora, a pesar de los intentos extenuantes de los bomberos por detenerlo este parecía no querer amainar.

Los policías mantenían lejos a la muchedumbre aterrorizada que miraba a lo lejos con preocupación.

Daniel Park con su cámara a mano estaba en la escena del incidente. El reportero de 30 años de edad trabajaba para **_“New York Times”_** , amaba su trabajo y más aún escribir  sobre los sucesos de la ciudad e incluso tenía la esperanza de escribir un libro a futuro.

Pero todo había sido dejado por el momento de lado ya que a principios del año habían comenzado una serie de asesinatos en la zona y una familia de clase alta estaba en de centro de la misma su apellido era **_“Hamato”._**

A pesar de haberlo intentado ningún diario o canal de televisión había conseguido una entrevista con algún miembro de la familia ya que uno de los hijos adoptivos de la misma resulto ser el causante de los ataques y asesinatos.

Una explosión provoco que todos los que estaban en la cuadra se agacharan en reflejo.

Las llamas parecían tener mente propia.

— ¡Leo! — el grito desgarrador provoco un escalofrió en su espalda, giro su cabeza hacia el sonido y pudo ver que dos policías estaban tratando de detener a dos jóvenes que trataban de llegar a la casa en llamas. — ¡Raph! 

Cuando el segundo nombre fue dicho entendió.

**_—X—_ **

Daniel releyó el titular principal de **_“New York Times”_** el sabor amargo apareció en su boca, él había sido movido a  otro tema ya que su artículo era muy reservado —no quería nombrar muchos temas de la familia— era un caso que lo toco mucho y que lo hayan sacado al final solo sirvió para que su enojo se trasformara en decepción al ver que no dejaban en paz a la familia que estaba de luto.  

**_Desenlace Fatal_ **

_Luego de tres días del incendio lamentablemente se confirmó en los resultados forenses que los 7 cuerpos en la casa, los cuales pertenecían  5 de ellos a la policía de la ciudad  y los otros 2 pertenecientes a Leonardo y Raphael Hamato, se cree que el victimario asesino a los policías antes de llegar a su objetivo final. Finalmente, en un último intento para no terminar en cárcel incendio el domicilio con todos los cuerpos adentro, se cree que él y Leonardo estaban vivos cuando las llamas los alcanzaron. La familia no ha dado testimonio alguno…_

****

* * *

_“Dos vidas, Una familia”_

_Capítulo I_

_“(…) Lo que tu llamas monstruo es lo que tu creaste padre”_

**_—Raphael Hamato_ **

* * *

 

**_Aeropuerto_ **

**_1 de Enero, 2014_ **

El cielo estaba nublado pero no tanto para que hubiera una tormenta.

El aeropuerto no estaba lleno como de costumbre, ya que era comienzo de año nuevo usualmente no había tantas personas que viajaran, se suponía que debían estar en casa, festejando con su familia.

— ¿Don porque Raph se va?

La voz suave de su hermano y el agarre en su mano provoco que bajara la vista. El cabello rubio debajo de una gorra naranja y ojos celestes con lagrimas le devolvieron la mirada.

—Se va a estudiar Mickey—trato de sonreírle pero no lo logro.

— ¿Por qué no puede estudiar aquí?

Si… él se hacia la misma pregunta.

—No lo sé…

Miro a su alrededor tratando de distraer a su hermano menor, pero Karai se le adelanto.

—Ven Mickey vamos a comprar algunos dulces—  su hermana mayor agarro la mano del menor mientras le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza que él le devolvió.

_Tenía que hablar con Leo_

Dirigió su vista hacia su derecha donde su hermano miraba el suelo. No vio por ningún lado a su padre y a Raph, aprovecho el momento para sacarse sus dudas.

— ¿Leo?

Los ojos azules inmediatamente enfocaron los suyos. Y en ellos pudo ver atisbos de tristeza. Nerviosamente acomodo sus anteojos.

— ¿Qué sucede Don?

— ¿T-Tu sabes porque Raph se quiere ir a estudiare a otro lado? — Pregunto titubeando al comienzo—El no hablado con Mickey ni conmigo desde que dijo hace una semana que quería irse.

El castaño tenía serias dudas de lo que estaba pasando, desde hace un mes atrás su padre había separado a Leonardo y Raphael, mandando al primero a la casa de Usagi a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo después de la escuela. Y cuando pregunto la razón a su padre simplemente le respondió que sus hermanos mayores habían peleado.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, si bien ambos peleaban de vez en cuando nunca para no verse o siquiera hablarse o incluso para llegar al extremo de que uno de ellos quisiera irse. Incluso el temperamento de Raphael había empeorado.

—No… No he hablado con Raphael desde hace un mes.

— ¿Siguen peleados? — esa pregunta tenso al mayor el cual desvió la vista—Lo siento…

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio tenso que fue llenado por el ruido de la azafata llamando un vuelo.

_Última llamada para el vuelo 83_

Ambos se levantaron pues ese era el vuelo de su hermano.

—Despídete de tus hermanos

Ambos miraron en la dirección de su padre que estaba al lado de un pelirrojo que tenía una mirada de aburrimiento desinteresado que cambio al sentir los brazos de su hermano menor.

— ¡Raph te voy a extrañar mucho! — no sabían en qué momento Karai y Mickey habían regresado, el más pequeño estaba estrujando al pelirrojo el cual le sonrió suavemente.

—Yo también enano— el ojiverde vio las lágrimas en los ojos celestes de su hermano más chico—Oye que no es para siempre— trato de consolarlo.

— ¿Me escribirás?

—Por supuesto— respondió despeinándolo, la vista del pelirrojo cayó en su hermana mayor que lo miraba con una media sonrisa aunque se notaba decaída.

—Te recomiendo que no lo olvides sino te la veras con esto—para dar énfasis la pelinegra levanto el puño y como respuesta recibió una mirada llena de reto.

—Eso lo veremos

Ellos no se abrazaron. Un apretón de manos fue suficiente.  Ellos se comunicaban de esa forma.

Don se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo. Tenía dudas, pero sabía que no serian respondidas. Trato de tragarse las lágrimas, no quería que su hermano se fuera.

—Cuídate Raph. Te vamos a extrañar.

—Tú también Don

Se alejo dando espacio al único que faltaba para despedirse del pelirrojo pero Leonardo se quedo parado nervioso, no sabiendo si acercarse o no.

— ¿No me vas a saludar?

Al parecer las palabras sirvieron para que el pelinegro se acercara y lo abrazara, sin importar el porqué había dudado.

Leonardo simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente, tratando de calmarse y calmar al otro.

—Cuídate, no te quedes hasta tarde, come todas las comidas y escríbenos. Te vamos a extrañar.

Las palabras salieron bajas y si no era porque estaba a unos pasos el de anteojos nunca las habría escuchado.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes— el pelirrojo abrazo mas fuerte al contrario tratando de decir sin palabras sus sentimientos—Volveré

Don se percato que al decir esas palabras miro directamente a Leonardo. Sintió que esas palabras no eran para todos sino para el pelinegro.

_Última llamada para el vuelo 83_

—Raphael — el tono estricto de su padre llevo que Leonardo se separada rápidamente del otro—Es hora—

Donatello no era tonto, y fue solo por un  segundo pero juraría que  vio el enojo y la furia en los ojos verdes de su hermano.  Algo estaba mal.

Y mientras movía su mano despidiéndose al igual que los demás, mientras Raphael se dirigía por el pasillo a abordar el avión, no pudo dejar de evitar notar como su padre miraba a su hermano.       

Miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio al pelinegro mordiéndose el labio inferior, un tick nervioso, al igual que el con sus anteojos al limpiarlos a cada segundo cuando estaba nervioso.

Pero la pregunta era… _¿Qué había pasado?_

Se daría cuenta muchos años después la razón tras ese día.

**_—X—_ **

**_Universidad de Medicina._ **

**_13 de Abril,  2021_ **

**_13:00 hs_ **

Leonardo camino lentamente saliendo del aula. Ya había terminado con las materias de ese día, ahora debía regresar a su departamento y prepararse para ir a su trabajo a la tarde, agradecía que ya era viernes y no debía preparar trabajos para el día de mañana.

— ¡Leo! — sonrió levemente al ver a chico de pelo blanco corriendo en su dirección apresurado.

Sonrió cuando el contrario llego a su lado y aguardo unos segundos para que su amigo recuperara la respiración.

Usagi Miyamoto Sakí  de 22 años estudiante de Abogacía y su mejor amigo desde los 3 años su actitud bromista siempre terminaba llevándolo a problemas pero cuando se ponía en papel _“Terrorista”_ según Mickey todos a su alrededor lo respetaban. Bueno no podía culparlos ya que era el hijo y heredero de las industrias Sakí la más importante del país. Su padre Oruko Sakí  era el emprendedor de varios proyectos al extranjero los cuales estaban yendo de maravilla según su amigo y próximamente candidato a presidente y su madre Mikeyla Miyamoto originaria de Tokio la cual actualmente era modelo y actriz televisiva.

Sus hombros se vieron tomados por las manos del mayor y los ojos grises de este mostraban un brillo extraño, gimió internamente, cuando pasaba eso siempre el peliblanco le salía con un absurdo plan o chismes que escuchaba por el campus.

— Tengo que contarte algo

La ceja derecha de Leonardo se elevó pensando en que estaría pensando ahora su amigo. Observo a su alrededor como algunas personas los miraban y suspiro. Comenzó a caminar trayendo consigo al otro chico.

No era extraño que se les quedaran viendo, Usagi no era alguien que pasara desapercibido. Con su cabello blanco—proveniente de la descendencia materna japonesa— y sus ojos grises—sacados de su madre— era extraño que nadie se le quedara observando por mucho tiempo, pero sus otros rasgos los labios no tan gruesos, su nariz aristócrata y su altura era claramente sacados de su padre sin mencionar los cambios bipolares de actitud, mientras que su madre era alegre y humorista, su padre era serio y estricto, combinación heredada al mayor claro está.

Por eso era el chico más lindo de la Universidad —dicho por la población femenina de lugar— aunque Leo no podía negárselos, Usagi era apuesto.

— ¿Has venido hasta el pabellón de Medicina para decírmelo?

El pabellón de Leyes estaba un poco bastante lejos en consideración para que se paseara como un simple viaje. La Universidad se dividía en Facultades y había un buen trecho entre cada una los cuales eran rellenados por espacios verdes. Las más grandes eran la Facultad de Leyes y Derecho, la Facultad de Ciencias y Artes y La Facultad de Medicina.

— ¡Por supuesto tengo que contarte algo!

—Bien ¿De qué se trata?

— ¡No voy a decírtelo aquí! — el pelinegro rodo los ojos.

El mayor paso el brazo por sus hombros mientras seguían caminando. Algunos de las personas que se encontraron en su camino a la salida de la Facultad sonreían cuando veían al peliblanco, era normal verlo en el pabellón de Medicina de vez en cuando casi todos los días estaba con Leo.

Juntos practicaban las artes marciales ya que ambos estaban interesados en las mismas armas, era extraño que les gustaran las mismas cosas pero era gratificante encontrar a alguien con sus gustos similares. Al principio habían sido comenzados en el arte ya que ambos padres eran de descendencia japonesa y era un arte que se pasaba a sus hijos.

Aun recordaba los entrenamientos con Mickey, Don y Raph…

Pero luego las cosas habían cambiado, desde que su madre murió todo fue diferente y su padre dejo de enseñarles el mismo.

Dejo su línea de pensamientos cuando el mayor comenzó a hablar.

—Acabo de ver a tu hermana.

Leo parpadeo.

—Usagi… Karai estudia leyes en tu pabellón, no es extraño que te la cruces. — el pelinegro le recordó lentamente.

— ¡La vi besándose con Jackson!

Y aquí venia de nuevo el _“complejo de hermano”_ , que atacaba a Usagi de vez en cuando, ya que el no tenia hermanas veía a Karai como su hermanita—siendo que él era más chico que ella—.

— Ya hablamos de esto Usagi, ella está saliendo hace un año con él.

El también al comienzo no le gusto que su hermana se viera involucrada en una relación, aun era muy chica según su opinión, pero eso cambio cuando ella lo presento oficialmente.

Jackson iba en serio con su hermana y luego de algunas _“charlas alegres”_ —con amenazas de él y Usagi— fue bienvenido a la familia. Pero a pesar de haber pasado un año, el peliblanco cuando veía ese tipo de intimidad saltaba como un tigre.

— ¡No debería estar haciendo eso! ¡Tienen que pasar dos años antes de tocarse!—

Y Leonardo se palmeo con su mano derecha la frente.

— ¿Si tu tuvieras novia no esperarías dos años verdad?

Usagi parpadeo un par de veces para entender lo que el pelinegro le decía, se formó una mueca en su rostro. Leonardo no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo cuando hacia ese tipo de mueca. Los ojos grises se suavizaron al ver al contrario.

—Yo si esperaría— las palabras salieron en un tono de reproche.

Leo apoyo su mano en el hombro de Usagi y le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que serias un buen novio Usagi. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo seria!

Las risas de ambos no tardaron en dispararse. Después de todo se conocían desde que eran pequeños.

—Nos vemos más tarde

El pelinegro se despidió. Hoy Usagi tenía doble turno de materias y se quedaba a comer en el bar que estaba en el campus para no tener que ir y volver tanto—aunque no estaba tan lejos su apartamento— el contrario siempre decía que le quedaba más cómodo.

Era normal que ambos conocieran el horario del otro. Siempre iban y volvían juntos a las clases si sus horarios coincidían. Ambos limpiaban el departamento y se repartían las cosas que pagar. Si uno de ellos se iba, el otro sabía a qué hora regresaría.

Simplemente era normal.

Tardo 20 minutos en llegar a su departamento. Tuvo suerte de que el transporte público no estaba tan lleno, usualmente los viernes tardaban en doble de tiempo las líneas de autobuses.

Leo dejo las llaves en la mesa de la sala.

Su apartamento en si era chico a comparación de los de otras personas pero era cálido y acogedor. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, sala y cocina, aunque en la última Usagi ni siquiera tocaba nada, él era un desastre en ese ámbito.

Había intentado hervir agua y… se le había evaporado.

Había intentado cocinar huevos hervidos y… se le quemaron—sabe dios como— Leo no lo creía posible.

Había intentado hacer una ensalada y… se había cortado.

Y la cereza del postre había sido cuando había intentado freír un par medallones de pollo—que aún estaban congelados— en el aceite hirviendo.

Cabe decir que el aceite caliente y agua congelada no se llevaban para nada bien. Eso logro un sartén en llamas y un Usagi a milímetros de quemarse.

Desde ese momento Usagi decidió no intentar más hacer de comer, y si él no hubiera desistido Leonardo sin duda habría intervenido.

Dejo la mochila rápidamente en su habitación, busco ropa y sin más se dirigió al baño.

Luego de un baño relajador. Comió lo que había sobrado de la cena de anoche. Limpio y acomodo lo que había utilizado.

Leonardo observo el reloj.

_15:30_

Podía relajarse un par de horas. Sin prisa se dirigió hacia su habitación. La cual a diferencia del peliblanco solo tenía una cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computadora portátil, el armario, un pequeño librero—donde también había algunos cuadros con fotos— y un pequeño saliente donde tenía colgadas un par de Katanas azules, al igual que el color de las paredes de la habitación.

Se sentó la borde de la cama y puso la alarma para que sonara dentro de tres horas. Estaba cansado, había estado toda la semana con ensayos y preparándose para cuando lo llevaran a las prácticas.

Por lo menos descansaría un rato.

**_—X—_ **

**_Nicky´s Bar_ **

**_13 de Abril,  2021_ **

**_22:00 hs_ **

Llevaba trabajando en el bar desde que había cumplido los 19 años. A pesar de la insistencia de su padre en darle dinero, él no quería, podía valerse por el mismo.

Cruzo la calle y observo que las mesas ya estaban afuera.

Agarro la manija y abrió la puerta principal.

—Buenas Noches Nicky

— ¡Leo llegaste temprano!— la morena le sonrió detrás de la barra. Donde estaba pasando un trapo. La mujer a sus 30 años era la que dirigía todo el lugar.

El pelinegro le sonrió tímidamente, usualmente llegaba un poco más tarde pero hoy tenía ganas de despejar su mente.               

El lugar era bastante amplio. Las luces suaves y las mesas dispersas dando una sensación acogedora pero no aburrido. La barra estaba en forma de L al revés dando comodidad en ambos sentidos.

Dentro había alrededor de 5 mesas con sus correspondientes sillas. Había dos televisores— en cada punta de la habitación—  donde constantemente se pasaban videos de música. Y algunos sillones en las dos esquinas al final del pasillo. Y por fuera había más mesas ya que usualmente la gente prefería estar al aire libre.

La chica le siguió sonriendo pero esta vez de forma picara.

—Y ¿a nuestro casa-nova como le va?

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el apodo que la mujer había puesto a Usagi. Pero había sido por una buena razón, al parecer su amigo tenía la habilidad de atraer a la población femenina. El ya había dejado de contar cuantos números de celulares el peliblanco había recibido.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el bar hace dos años trabajaban alrededor de 7 personas—incluyendo al cocinero— y 3 de los camareros eran mujeres. Y 3 hombres—incluyendo a él y a Usagi—. El personal se rotaba dependiendo de las horas que abría el bar. Cuando era verano usualmente trabajaban todos juntos debido a la gran demanda.

Primero cuando le comento al peliblanco que quería trabajar y este le salió con la idea no estaba muy confiado ya que los bares y esos lugares no eran de su estilo—menos aun con que el bar quedara a menos de una cuadra de la parte de los boliches— pero cuando conoció a Nicky y a los demás no pudo evitarlo. Además no era solo un bar, sino que también servían comidas variadas.

—Tendría que ya haber llegado a casa, tenía doble clases hoy— la mujer mayor solo asintió sin dejar de reírse.

—Prepárate, Hoy estarás a cargo con Emily y Lis.

Leonardo solo asintió y fue a la parte de atrás a colocarse los implementos. Faltaban 10 minutos para abrir.

 

**_—X—_ **

****

**_Departamento_ **

**_13 de Abril,  2021_ **

**_23:00 hs_ **

El sonido del timbre de llamada despertó a Usagi de su pequeña siesta en la sala. Parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de orientarse. Hasta que descubrió que el sonido provenía de la habitación de Leo.

Bufo.

Al parecer se había olvidado el celular.

Otra vez.

 Debería pensar en atárselo al cuello para evitar más de estas situaciones.

Suspiro. Se levantó para ir a atender la llamada. No era raro que el terminara hablando con los amigos u hermanos del pelinegro cuando ese tipo de situaciones ocurrían.

— ¿Si? —contesto tranquilamente. Pero nadie respondió del otro lado— ¿Hola?—

— _¿Este es el teléfono de Leonardo?_ — la voz desconocida sonó del otro lado, el peliblanco lo alejo de su oído y pudo ver claramente el número desconocido en el.

—Si ¿Quién habla?

No hubo más conversación ya que la persona del otro extremo de la línea colgó.

— ¿He?

El peliblanco solo quedo mirando al teléfono con duda. ¿Quién habría sido?

 

**_—X—_ **

****

**_13 de Abril,  2021_ **

****

**_23:01 hs_ **

El humo del cigarrillo salió siendo expulsado desde sus labios. Guardo el celular que segundos atrás tenía en su mano.

Volvió a observar el boleto de avión que descansaba inocentemente dentro de su chaqueta.

_Destino New York_

Sonrió de medio lado, habían pasado 10 años desde que había estado en esa ciudad. Habían pasado 10 años desde que su “padre” eligió lo que era mejor para él. Tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y con la punta de la zapatilla lo aplasto apagando la ceniza.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar de forma irónica, que el motivo por el cual lo habían alejado de sus hermanos y mandado a ese estúpido internado era para que cambiara un solo pensamiento, el cual solamente había sido reforzado durante los últimos años.

_Leo_

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción contenida.

Ya faltaba poco.

* * *

**_Fin de Capítulo I_ **

* * *

****


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_“Dos vidas, Una familia”_

_Capítulo II_

_“(…) en sus ojos había algo que no entendía… ”_

**_—Donatello Hamato_ **

* * *

 

**_Orfanato_ **

**_12 de Septiembre, 2009_ **

—Se ha puesto a pelear de nuevo

La preocupación golpeo su estómago con fuerza.  

— ¡No podemos controlarlo!

Sin prestar atención a los susurros—llenos de tención—dirigidos a su madre se escabullo por el pasillo. Sin perder más el tiempo apresuro sus pasos al primer baño del lugar con el que se topó. Rápidamente como siempre lo hacía, abrió la gaveta inferior del estante al lado del lavabo y extrajo un botiquín.

Encaminado con los pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente se apresuró al primer piso del lugar.

Leonardo observo la puerta de madera frente a él. Podía escuchar claramente el ruido de golpes amortiguados que provenían del otro lado. Sin pensarlo mucho entro en la habitación ya que estas no podían ser trabadas desde el interior como medida de precaución para los niños.

No era la primera vez que sabía lo que le esperaba tras la puerta.

— ¡Vete!

El grito lleno de rabia y enojo se escuchó claramente en sus oídos. El pelinegro observo como la habitación estaba dada vuelta, la almohada en el piso las colchas también y la pequeña mesa de luz parecía que la habían dado vuelta.

— ¡Que te vayas maldición! —Leonardo dirigió la vista a los ojos verdes que lo miraban con furia— ¡Acaso eres sordo! ¡Que te vayas idiota!

Podía ver las consecuencias de la pelea de la cual hablaban con su madre y los demás niños.

—Raphael…

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No quiero escucharte! —a pesar de estar a solo unos pasos el contrario seguía insultando y gritando.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo

Y al parecer eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso del otro.

El botiquín cayó en el suelo resonando mientras que el pelinegro cayo sentado en el piso con un pelirrojo agarrando del cuello de su chaqueta. Aun así no se movió y no realizó ningún movimiento para protegerse en caso que el contrario quisiera golpearlo. El puño elevado frente a su rostro solo se mantuvo fijo. Y sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes sin miedo.

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Nunca lo harías niño de papi! ¡No te entrometas en mi vida!

Las respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se podía sentir en la habitación luego de los gritos y Leonardo por fin pudo tener una buena vista de las heridas que se encontraban en el rostro de Raphael.

El claro moretón en su mejilla derecha y la sangre seca en su labio era un claro indicio de la pelea que hablaban las cuidadoras del lugar. La preocupación que había estado sintiendo regreso con mas fuerza. Pero aun así no se movió y volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos verdes que ya no parecían tan enojado.

— ¿Terminaste? — Su voz salió neutral—Vamos déjame curarte

Las manos se alejaron del cuello de la remera. Sin ningún comentario se levantó y se arrodillo al lado de Raphael cuando se quedó quieto. Suspiro, comenzó a sacar los suplementos de botiquín de emergencias luego de acercarlo.

—Puede que duela un poco

El algodón mojado con un poco de desinfectante fue apoyado en la mejilla magullada causando un pequeño gemido de dolor del pelirrojo. Nadie comento nada.

Leonardo continúo limpiando la zona magullada tratando de tener el mayor cuidado posible. Luego aplico una pomada para inflamaciones con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

—Deberías evitar las peleas... —susurro suavemente—También a los niños mayores…

—No es tu problema

El sonido del paquete de gazas siendo abierto resonó en la habitación, un poco de cinta y una gaza fueron puestos en la hinchazón.

—Eres un idiota.

El silencio resonó en la habitación.

El botiquín fue cerrado una vez acomodado. Sin palabras descolgó la mochila que aún estaba en su espalda, la abrió y de ella saco un paquete de tamaño mediano decorado de colores rojos. Lo coloco al lado del ojiverde.

Por largo rato el chico miro el regalo como si de repente fuera a saltar o a morderlo. Leo trato de no llevar mucho la atención a este tema ya que conocía como lo trataban en el lugar. De pronto se encontró con que lo miraban, esos ojos estaban dudando de si era para él.

Y sin pensarlo se acercó hacia adelante abrazando al pelirrojo que se tensó bajo su contacto. Leonardo se sintió terrible al pensar que ese era el primer abrazo que había recibido de otra persona. Aun abrazándolo fuertemente susurro.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Raph.

**_—X—_ **

**_Supermercado_ **

**_14 de Abril,  2021_ **

Leonardo observo con detenimiento las dos opciones que descansaban en sus manos.

— ¿De verdad cual es la diferencia? — su acompañante soltó un bufido de cansancio.

—Usagi no hacía falta que me acompañaras si es aburrido.

Era la tarde de sábado. Y el necesitaba ir de compras al supermercado. A pesar de quejarse Usagi no dejaba de acompañarlo, no comprendía a veces al peliblanco.

—Ya te lo he dicho Leo, las cosas son para nuestro departamento no te dejare todo este trabajo.

El pelinegro dejo de lado la observación de las latas de conservas y miro a su amigo, el cual no lo miro de vuelta. Su amigo tenía esos detalles de atención que le causaban un sentimiento de ternura.

 —Tienes razón

Eligiendo la opción de la derecha y colocándolo en el canasto, ya estaba listo para tachar otro de los ítems de la pequeña lista que habían hecho.

—Voy por las bebidas.

El peliblanco le comento antes de caminar en la otra dirección.

El sábado prácticamente se había pasado muy rápido para su gusto. Se había levantado alrededor del mediodía y luego de hacer la comida Usagi se había despertado. Entre deberes de la Universidad y tareas domésticas casi no había tenido tiempo para despejarse.

Cada vez se ponía más difícil equilibrar su vida cotidiana el trabajo y los estudios.

—Acá están

Usagi lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya tenían todo ahora a pagar y volver a casa.

— ¿Vamos a ir?

Tuvo que girarse a ver si era a el quien estaba hablando Usagi. Al verse frente a frente claramente era a él a quien le estaba hablando.

— ¿A dónde?

El peliblanco frente suyo rodo los ojos.

—Sabía que te olvidarías otra vez.

Trato de hacer memoria, recordar lo que Usagi le había dicho. Y luego de varios segundos lo recordó.

—Al boliche

Su amigo le asintió con la cabeza.

—Le había dicho a los chicos que saldríamos esta noche y Nicky nos dejara salir antes de hora.

No estaba seguro si sería buena idea. Solamente había ido una vez y a la media hora regreso al departamento al no sentirse cómodo.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlo mejor.

—Iré

— ¿De verdad?

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver como Usagi parecía tan feliz. Era extraño que salieran juntos fuera del departamento ya que a veces sus horarios no coincidían y lo único que compartían como afición eran las artes marciales.

—Si

— ¡Le diré a los chicos! Podrás conocerlos.

Observo como el peliblanco sacaba su celular aun con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

No estaría mal que solo fuera un rato ¿verdad?

**_—X—_ **

**_Nicky´s Bar_ **

**_14 de Abril,  2021_ **

**_23:00 hs_ **

—Al parecer el enano si ha crecido— el comentario de Nick y el claro _“No soy un enano”_ de una voz chillona conocida resonaron atreves de sus oídos, dándose la vuelta Leonardo no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver a las dos figuras que estaban sonriéndole de vuelta.

— ¡Leo! — El chillido de un rubio y los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de tener a una de las figuras dándole un abrazo de “oso”— ¡Ya ni siquiera nos llamas!

Mikey a pesar de ser el más chico ya les llegaba en altura tanto a él y a Don. Lo que a veces provocaba algunas riñas entre ellos.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupado últimamente—

—Mikey no entiende lo que  es estudiar— la voz suave de Don sobresalió que se acerco dándole un cálido abrazo pero evitando el escándalo que había hecho el rubio.

Don a pesar de que le regalaron para su cumpleaños anteojos de contactos el prefería usar los anteojos con marcos. Estaba vestido con un vaquero apretado, una camisa violeta y unas zapatillas negras. Su atuendo claramente no resaltaba en el lugar como el de Mikey, quien siempre tuvo una afición con el color amarillo—el cual llevaba en la remera que llevaba puesta en ese momento—.  Los tres tomaron asientos en una esquina del bar luego que Leonardo decidiera tomar su descanso un poco más temprano.

El pelinegro miro a Nicky para pedirle permiso. La mujer simplemente le sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

—Tengo 15 minutos de descanso.

Sin problemas se acomodaron un poco alejados del lugar con unas bebidas.

— ¿Cómo vas con los estudios? — la pregunta de Don provoco que el menor soltara un bufido incrédulo.

—Lo vemos y es lo primero que le preguntas, ¡Deja de pensar en los estudios es fin de semana!

Leo observo divertido como sus hermanos menores entraron en una especie de conflicto sobre el estudio. Decidió cortaros ya que estaba recibiendo miradas de la gente de su alrededor.

—Bien, estoy por comenzar a hacer las residencias y por eso no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Si me lo imaginaba. Además…

Rutina, estado de ánimo, esas cosas fueron las que intercambiaron por algunos minutos llenando la fala de contacto que habían tenido. No por falta de llamadas y mensajes claro está.

— ¿Leo has hablado con nuestro padre?—

Abruptamente la conversación se cortó, ninguno acoto más información. Los problemas aún estaban presentes aun después de dos años.

—Leo perdón yo no quería…

—Está bien Mikey no sucede nada— el mayor trato de sonreírle al menor y cambiar rápidamente la conversación.

Las cosas entre Leo y su padre no estaban del todo bien, Don miro de reojo a su hermano mayor, desde que Raphael había ido a estudiar fuera del país las cosas habían cambiado.

Su padre había comenzado a tomar decisiones en la vida de Leonardo que él no debería decidir, su hermano se había quedado callado y simplemente aceptaba lo que su padre le decía. Un ejemplo claro había sido cuando Raphael llamaba a casa  de vez en cuando y Leo no quería hablar con él.

Mikey decía que seguramente seguía enojado con Raph pero Don podía ver entre líneas y apostaría que su padre tenía que ver en esa decisión, después de eso Raphael dejo de llamar a casa y solamente lo hacía en sus cumpleaños.

Después Karai comenzó a tener discusiones con su padre criticándole que no debía meterse en la vida de Leonardo cuando este ya tenía 17 años.  Su padre no escucho ningún argumento.

Y finalmente Leo al cumplir los 18 años se había mudado junto con Usagi, por el motivo de estar más cerca de la Universidad fue lo que él les  dijo, cosa que él no se había creído, su hermano estaba cansado de que su padre tomara sus decisiones pero a pesar de eso no decía nada y aceptaba sus órdenes.

 Karai había ido por la misma dirección. Su padre quería que tanto Karai y Leonardo fueran los que se encargaran de la empresa cuando él se retirara pero a ninguno de ellos le gustaba a idea. Eso derivo a discusiones muchas discusiones.

Su hermana mayor estaba estudiando leyes igual que Usagi, los dos según su opinión iban a ser fuertes abogados con sus caracteres.

Y Leonardo había comenzado a estudiar medicina como su madre.

Donatello estaba seguro que su padre dejo mudarse a Leonardo de la casa por el simple hecho de que Usagi estaba con él. Desde que su madre había muerto el había cambiado y no creía que fuera por una buena dirección. Estaba sofocando tanto a Leonardo y Karai al no dejarlos tomar sus propias decisiones.

— ¿Don?

El castaño miro a sus dos hermanos que le estaban hablando y sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento ¿Qué decían?

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en tus estudios?

Leo rio al ver como Mickey rodaba los ojos y murmuraba “es fin de semana”.

—Bien, son muy interesantes. 

Leo sonrió al escuchar a su hermano hablar de lo fascinante que resultaba su carrera.

Ya casi no tenían tiempo para juntarse a hablar. Los tres estudiaban y a eso se le sumaba los distintos horarios, deberes, tareas. Y sobre todo no vivían muy cerca. Mientras que él vivía cerca de la Universidad ellos aun vivían en casa la cual quedaba cerca de la empresa.

— ¿April como esta?

El pelinegro pudo observar la sonrisa que apareció inmediatamente en su hermano genio—debido al enamoramiento de este por ella— pero también como se tenso el más chico.

—Voy al baño

Mikey se excuso y sin decir ninguna palabra más se retiro a los sanitarios. No pudo evitar saber que algo estaba pasando.

—Ella está bien. Estamos con un proyecto de bioquímica en este momento.

Agendo mentalmente el comportamiento del rubio para analizarlo mas tarde.

—Me alegro de que este bien, mándale mis saludos.

El castaño le comento algunas cosas más sobre April. Era demasiado obvio que aun estaba enamora de la ella, también era demasiado obvio para quien lo escuchara hablar de ella.

Su hermano menor había regresado y ya no parecía tenso en su lugar tenía su habitual sonrisa.

— ¿Si vas a casa esta noche Leo? Solo por hoy…

El cambio de conversación le provoco parpadear un poco pero no lo comento.

—No puedo esta noche

— ¿Por qué?— el puchero de su hermano le resultaba demasiado tierno

—Esta noche salgo con Usagi

Donatello lo miro sorprendido y a Mikey se le formo una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

No supo porque pero tuvo el instinto de defenderse.

—Simplemente es raro que vayas a esos lugares

Respondió Don quitándole e importancia rápidamente.

—Le había dicho que iría

— ¡Genial era hora! Deberías salir más y dejar de estudiar un poco— La sonrisa nunca abandono el rostro de Mikey.—Y quien sabe podrías encontrarte una pareja— las cejas rubios se movieron de forma insinuadora.

— ¡Mikey!—

—Ya ya solo digo

Las risas del más joven no pararon.

—Aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo con Mikey deberías salir un poco para despejarte. Te hará bien.

Realmente eso esperaba.

**_—X—_ **

**_The Trap_ **

**_15 de Abril,  2021_ **

**_3:00 hs am._ **

El cartel neón de **_“The Trap”_** se podía ver desde la esquina de la otra cuadra al igual que la gente que hacía fila.

—Nos encontraremos con ellos dentro.

Eso fue simplemente lo que le había dicho el peliblanco antes de arrástralo por la marea de gente. Luego de salir de su turno incompleto —Nicky los había salir unas horas antes a pedido de Usagi— habían corrido a prepararse al departamento.

Su atuendo constataba de un pantalón apretado de vestir tipo chupín color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con los puños doblados y un chaleco de vestir azul. Aun pensaba que la ropa era demasiado extravagante pero según el peliblanco _“Estas genial_ ”. No sabía porque le había hecho caso siendo que Usagi se había vestido casi todo de blanco, si quería llamar la atención iba por el buen camino.

—Nombre

—Usagi Miyamoto Sakí y Leonardo Hamato

Realmente no sabía cómo habían hecho para pasar por toda esa gente.

—Adelante

Les colocaron unas pulseras para algunas consumiciones gratis y luego simplemente entraron.

La música a todo volumen, la gente gritando y las luces de todos colores fue lo primero que Leo percibió sin inconvenientes. Las dos plantas estaba lleno de gente y en el segundo piso había un pequeña salida donde había un caño y dos chicas bailando.

La gente bailaba unos pegados a los otros y creyó ver a algunas personas en las esquinas “mostrándose afecto”.  El peliblanco—que ahora resplandecía y se destacaba mas con las luces blancas— lo continúo arrastrando hasta el bar que estaba en una esquina el cual serbia bebidas sin parar.

— ¡Usagi!

El grito de uno de los chicos en el grupo a penas se escucho con la música. Pudo distinguir un rubio, dos castaños, y un pelinegro. Usagi lo arrastro hasta el grupo.

— ¡Hey chicos! Llegamos...

—Ya era hora, pesamos que te perdiste— la voz del castaño estaba llena de broma.

— ¿Así que este es Leonardo?— pregunto el rubio que no había dejarlo de ver desde que se acercaron al grupo.

—Sí. Chicos él es Leonardo. Leonardo ellos son Francisco, Marcos, Antonio y Thomas— a medida que se los presentaba cada uno lo fue saludando. 

— ¡Disculpe queremos las consumiciones gratis!—

Y al parecer solo los estaban esperando a ellos ya que en las manos de Leonardo fue empujada una bebida de color morado.

**_The Trap_ **

**_5:30 hs am_ **

Francisco era el único de los amigos de Usagi que no conocía de vista. Rubio con ojos rojos los cuales eran llamativos casi como el pelo blanco de Usagi. Al parecer  era un hijo de un político amigo de Oruko y además mano derecha. Resultaba raro que no lo hubiera visto antes siendo que el visitaba constantemente la casa del peliblanco.

—Usagi siempre habla de ti

Usagi se había marchado a bailar con los demás dejándolo con dicho chico. Había pasado charlando casi media hora con el rubio de sus gustos, sus estudios y su vida, era agradable en cierto modo incluso habían cambiado numero de celular. Se habían trasladado a una de las paredes del lugar a su petición ya que mucha gente provocaba amontonamiento en esa área y no se sentía del todo bien. 

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Sí! Por eso tenía ganas de conocerte

Un mareo provoco que se inclinara un poco contra la pared que estaba apoyados. Hace unos momentos había dejado de beber al ser consciente de la cantidad que estaba ingiriendo.

Saco su celular e intento contactar a Usagi pero nadie respondía. Al parecer la música no ayudaba tampoco.

—Creo que buscare a Usagi

—Te acompaño

Simplemente asintió, solo quería encontrar a su amigo e irse a casa.

Lo que no conto es la forma en que encontraría al peliblanco entre tanto desastre. Al parecer el alcohol ya había hecho de las suyas en la mayoría de las personas que estaba en el lugar. Algunos bailaban muy pegados, otros se tocaban demasiado y los gritos aun se escuchaban más fuerte.

No espero el empujón de uno de los chicos que bailaban a su lado y perdió el equilibrio fácilmente, la bebida en su sistema tampoco ayudo a sus reflejos.

Las manos en sus caderas impidieron que terminara en el suelo. De pronto fue consciente de la cercanía que tenían él y Francisco. La gente a su alrededor no paraba de empujarlos y con vergüenza Leonardo se dio cuenta de que estaban apoyados uno en otro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Las palabras fueron susurradas en su oído derecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaban en una posición muy comprometedora.

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco mareado.

La sonrisa del rubio le provoco que se sintiera incomodo. Repentinamente se sintió delante de un cazador.

—Creo que tomaste demasiado.

Leonardo se aparto tratando de alejar su mareo. Rápidamente tomo una decisión.

—Voy al sanitario

—Te acompaño

No pudo evitar negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes voy y vuelvo. Además… ¿puedes fijarte si encuentras a Usagi?

La oferta de Francisco había sido amable pero en este momento Leonardo no quería estar cerca de nadie aparte no era ignorante de el coqueteo sutil del pelirrubio.

Sin prestar atención a su alrededor saco su móvil y comenzó a teclear.

_Destinatario: Usagi_

_“No me siento muy bien, voy al baño”_

Esperaba que por lo menos mirara en algún momento el teléfono.

Se adentro en la multitud tratando de abrirse paso entre las personas que bailaban pegadas unas a otras. Las luces como los flashes hacían peor su mareo y los empujones de la gente tampoco ayudaban.

Sabía que había sido mala idea el venir. El no era tolerante al alcohol y los amigos de Usagi no habían parecido del tipo que se restringían a la hora de beber—lo había comprobado el mismo—.

Si no se equivocaba el baño debería estar por este lado. Entre empuje y empuje consiguió llegar.

Respiro con alivio al no ver a nadie dentro. Se dirigió al lavabo y abriendo la canilla lleno sus manos con agua y comenzó a mojarse la cara. El mareo no paraba. Respiro un par de veces y cerró los ojos al sentir un nuevo mareo.

—Nunca te creí este tipo de persona

No pudo evitar el pequeño salto al escuchar una voz en su oído derecho. ¿Acaso estaba tan mareado que no sintió que se le acercaran desde atrás?

Sus ojos se posaron en la persona que solo estaba a unos centímetros de él.

Su respiración se engancho. La música había quedado en segundo plano, y el mareo también. Solo tenía ojos para la persona que estaba frente a él, el cual le sacaba varios centímetros más alto, pero lo que provoco que su cuerpo se tensara no fue la vestimenta casi toda negra ni la remera a juego con el cabello rojo sino que fueron sus ojos verdes.

De pronto sintió como el pasado había vuelto de golpe y no pudo evitar la voz estrangulada que salió de sus labios.

— ¿Raph?

Como respuesta el pelirrojo frente a el sonrió de medio lado.

—Regrese Leo

****

* * *

**_Fin de Capítulo II_ **

* * *

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias 
> 
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash es decir relación (Hombre x Hombre) sino te gusta fuera no hace falta que comentes si estas en contra. Mal vocabulario. Menciones de bebidas alcohólicas aunque no es nada muy grande, menciones de situaciones sexuales, etc.  
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opine o siquiera lea.
> 
> Disclainer  
> Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo. 
> 
> Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.
> 
> N/A (1): Esta es el capitulo que actualmente he escrito y subido, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones si quieren mas.

* * *

_“Dos vidas, Una familia”_

_Capítulo III_

_“(…) a pesar de que mi corazón me expresaba que estaba bien mi mente decía lo contrario… ”_

**_—Leonardo Hamato_ **

* * *

**_Orfanato_ **

**_12 de Septiembre, 2009_ **

 

Usagi desde niño era curioso y cuando su mejor amigo empezó a ir al orfanato con su madre, no pudo evitar preguntarle a la señora Hamato si podía ir el también. La mujer simplemente le sonrió y le respondió afirmativamente.

— ¡Leo!— Usagi simplemente se tiro sobre el niño y comenzó a abrazarlo sin importar las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Diviértanse

La madre de Leonardo comenzó a retirarse no sin antes de acercarse a cierto niño pelirrojo y alborotarle un poco los pelos.

Su amigo lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro prácticamente hacia donde estaba el otro niño.

—Usagi el es Raphael, Raphael el es Usagi—explico el pelinegro antes las miradas que ambos se estaban dando.

— ¡Somos mejores amigos!

El pequeño peliblanco no supo la razón porque interrumpió de esa forma ni porque tuvo la sensación de que debía dejar en claro quién era el frente al otro niño. En su mente de infante solo sabía que no quería que le quitaran a su amigo.

En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba mal con el otro niño frente a él. Había algo oscuro en sus ojos verdes que desaparecían cada vez que miraba a oji azul, pero al parecer Leonardo no lo notaba. No sabía cómo interpretar eso, por un solo breve minuto sintió preocupación por la seguridad del pelinegro.

Pero lamentablemente su mente de infante olvido todo cuando empezaron a jugar juntos. Después de todo de seguro se estaba imaginando cosas.

**_—X—_ **

 

**_The Trap_ **

 

Usagi era una persona que podía adaptarse a cualquier tipo de entorno. Siempre se caracterizo por mantener sus emociones escondidas y bien camufladas, pero cuando encontró a Francisco solo y sin Leonardo todo su temple se fue por la borda. No era que no confiara en su amigo ni que este se fuera a perder, sino que la última vez que lo vio tenía un poco mas de alcohol en la sangre que debería tener y teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tomado solo empeoraba la situación.

Quería ignorar la pequeña vocecita en su mente que le decía que había sido una mala idea traerlo y aun más estúpido dejarlo solo.

Acercándose a la barra toco el hombro de su compañero el cual se giro y  inmediatamente le pregunto.

— ¿Donde está Leo?

El  rubio parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro como si estuviera loco.

— ¿No viste el mensaje?

Abrió la boca y simplemente pregunto descolocado.

— ¿Mensaje?

—Leonardo no se sentía muy bien y se fue al baño

El rubio al ver la mirada de su amigo solo confirmo lo que ya pensaba.

—No lo recibiste

Pregunto el rubio mirándolo directamente.

— ¡¿Y lo dejaste ir solo?!

El rostro del contrario era claramente una mueca de fastidio.

—Si fuera por mi lo hubiera acompañado pero dijo que te había avisado.

El peliblanco sin perder más tiempo saco su móvil que había estado en silencio toda la noche. 

_"No me siento muy bien, voy al baño"_

Solo eso falto para que la preocupación aumentara. Definitivamente no debería haberlo dejado solo. Sin una mirada más a Francisco se giro y solo corrió, literalmente.

No le importo empujar y golpear a varias personas al pasar tan apurado, ni las quejas e insultos que llevo por algunos que no se lo tomaron bien. Solo corrió con un rumbo fijo el baño. Al ver el pasillo del mismo solo se alivio un poco. Su mano dio con la manija de la puerta y solo entro como si nada mas dependiera de eso.

— ¡Leo!

Todo eso habría sido fantástico si en realidad el nombrado estuviera allí. Solo había un problema… el baño estaba vacío.

 

**_—X—_ **

 

**_Lugar Desconocido_ **

_No debí tomar_

Fue lo que su mente registro en un comienzo. Sin abrir los ojos se llevo una mano a la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, sentía que las palpitaciones en ella eran cada vez más fuertes.

Suspiro. Era la primera y última vez que acompañaba a Usagi a un lugar de aquellos. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, mas aun no movió ningún musculo.

_Este no es mi habitación_

Inmediatamente se levanto de un salto de la cama tratando de no tropezar con las sabanas rojas.

No coordinaba correctamente su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, por lo cual termino en el suelo.

_Tonto Usagi_

Era la primera y ultima vez que acompañaba a su amigo a salir de esa forma.

Observo toda la habitación. Había pesas, poster de autos y de bandas de rock, un armario en la esquina de la habitación, había dos puertas -una de ellas seguramente llevaba al baño, mientras que la otra salía de la habitación- se acerco lentamente a la ventana  y destapo las cortinas negras que tapaban la vista, lamentablemente no descubrió mucho ya que daban a un edificio. Lo que sí pudo darse cuenta era que estaba en un primer piso.

La ráfaga de viento que entro por la ventana le provoco un poco de frio y rápidamente se miro para ver que efectivamente no tenía la misma ropa de ayer.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al mirarse por primera vez completamente, su ropa había desaparecido, ahora tenía una camisa roja que era un poco grande y unos pantalones cortos negros que por lo menos no se le caían.

Antes de poder pensar un poco más. Una de las puertas se abrió y se encontró mirando a unos ojos verdes.

—Despertaste

Leonardo no puedo evitar quedarse como tonto mirando a la persona frente a él. Y como si fuera lo que necesitaba recordó cuando se encontraron en el bar.

— ¿Raph?

A pesar de que fue un susurro en sus oídos la persona frente a él simplemente sonrió arrogantemente, su corazón se detuvo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que fue testigo de esa sonrisa. De aquellos momentos suaves o de aquellas discusiones de niños.

— ¿Quién más?

El pelirrojo se adentro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, solo unos pasos más y estuvo frente a él.

—Regresaste

Era consciente de que debía parecer muy tonto porque así se sentía mirando al otro fijamente como si fuera un fantasma que de pronto desaparecería. Aunque supuso que nadie podría culparlo ya que no se lo esperaba.

No pudo evitar sentir un peso en su corazón y al ver la sonrisa confiada del otro solo sirvió para que su mente quedara en blanco por varios segundos.

— ¿No dije que  volvería?

Ignoro todo lo demás y no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño en ese momento. Se acerco rápidamente eliminando los escasos centímetros que los separaban y a pesar de que el pelirrojo era mayor a el por varios centímetros lo abrazo como cuando eran niños. El olor del mayor lo golpeo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mojaran, había pasado tanto tiempo, por esa razón por un solo momento se olvido de las palabras de su padre hace tanto años, no escucho nada simplemente lo abrazo. No importo las consecuencias ni como era que su hermano menor estuviera entre sus brazos.

—Has crecido

Su comentario fue recibido por silencio pero se relajo cuando los brazos del mayor se posaron por detrás de su espalda baja atrayéndolo más si eso era posible.

—Y tú has quedado enano

Leo no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras del de rojo, era verdad entre ellos dos el era el mas bajo. Pero por el momento no le molestaba eso, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Raphael después de todos esos años.

— ¿Padre sabe que estas aquí?

Supo que fue una mala pregunta al sentir como el agarre sobre su brazo se tenso automáticamente.

—No

Supo inmediatamente que había algo mal en la voz contraria, inmediatamente miro a los ojos verdes y los encontró diferentes. Cuando fue a preguntar se escucho un grito que retumbo por el lugar.

— ¡Raphael! Pedazo de…

Leonardo parpadeo un par de veces, al escuchar la sarta de improperios que se escuchaban fuera de la habitación. Nunca pensó que alguien fuera capas de decir tantas malas palabras en tan pocos segundos.

Más se escucharon más claros al momento que la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

— ¡Te dije que…!

Sin más la voz se detuvo cuando miro la escena frente a él. Leonardo se encontró viendo a un chico un poco mayor de pelo negro y ojos café que los miraba con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Has traído otro amante?!

Leo a pesar de la situación por algún motivo sintió su corazón estremecerse ante esa acusación.

**_—X—_ **

Casey Jones,  era un joven con una vida un tanto complicada. Su padre era un borracho y su madre fue la que lo crio dentro de lo que más pudo. Lamentablemente ella murió cuando él tenía solo 15 años y termino en un orfanato ya que su padre no había querido hacerse cargo del mocoso.

Cuando cumplió 18 años y nadie lo adopto fue dejado a su suerte, a pesar de la difícil vida en las calles pudo aprender y a pesar de que no se orgullecía de esos momentos vivía y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Después de todo la vida era como una selva, solo sobrevivían los mas aptos.

Como conoció a Raphael Hamato, fue un día que nunca olvidaría. No se encontraron de formas normales y tampoco se cayeron bien a la primera, a decir verdad lo primero que hicieron juntos fue agarrarse a trompadas en un bar, lo que valió que los sacaran los gigantes como guardias que estaban en el lugar.

Luego de eso simplemente se siguieron golpeando hasta que ninguno pudo dar un golpe y simplemente se quedaron tirados en el callejón al lado de bolsas de basura mirando el techo.

Casey aun no sabía si había sido la borrachera o otra cosa, pero ambos terminaron riéndose como maniacos. Desde ese momento compartieron algunas cervezas y mas adelante, trabajos para poder seguir vivos en las calles.

Aun recordaba la sensación de dolor en su cara, aunque había sido mas chico que el, el desgraciado de Raphael tenía buenos movimientos, incluso mas tarde supo que había sido entrenado lo que servía de maravillas a la hora de pelear contra pandillas.

Desde entonces no se habían separado. Pero a pesar de conocerse conocían límites entre ellos, como no meterse en los asuntos del otro si no eran llamados.

Raphael no era inocente y dios ayudara al pobre imbécil que dijera lo contrario. Como su propia persona el pelirrojo no era desconocido a las llamadas “una sola noche”. Ambos sabían que las relaciones que pasaban por sus camas solo eran para pasar el rato.

Pero a diferencia de su amigo el no llevaba siempre a las personas que cumplieran con una serie de características, no  era que no buscara a la más linda o “grande”, sino que no tenía fijo las características como el pelo, color de ojos, etc. A Casey le daba lo mismo realmente pero con el tiempo observo lo que era un patrón en las conquistas de Raphael.

 Al principio pensó que era solo casualidad, que el ojiverde no le prestaba atención a esas cosas pero luego supo que no había sido pura casualidad que todos tuvieran las mismas características. Ya sean ojos azules o cabello negro, sin importar si fuera hombre o mujer no faltaban nunca esos detalles.

Entonces mirando al joven frente suyo, ojos  azules y de cabello negro, y sintió que tenía un dejavu. Por eso fue su primer comentario fue que su amigo había traído a otro amante sin avisarle, lo cual nunca había sucedido, ya que tenían una regla escrita entre ellos, avisar antes de traer a una chica o chico para tener sexo. Después de todo era incomodo caminar justo en el momento que estaban haciendo el acto.

Por un segundo miro brevemente a su amigo el cual simplemente no le prestaba atención a favor de hablar con su _“hermano”_ y aunque el pelirrojo nunca lo hubiera confirmado era claro como el agua todas esas señales que había tenido en el pasado.

—Lo siento por lo de recién fue descortés de mi parte

Casey se sentía avergonzado después de todo había confundido al hermano con un posible amante de una noche pero internamente se repetía que no era su culpa que tuvieran las mismas características o que todo este asunto estuviera apestando a cuerpo enterrado.

Leonardo dejo de hablar con el ceño fruncido a Raphael y se volvió. —No te preocupes

—Iré a comprar el desayuno—necesitaba salir de esa habitación podía sentir la tensión irradiando de cada uno de los dos frente a el— ¿Te quedaras a desayunar?

La pregunta iba dirigida al pelinegro menor el cual negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No gracias, volveré a mi departamento. De seguro Usagi debe estar muy preocupado.

Raphael se tenso y Casey pudo verlo. Leonardo no pudo notarlo ya que había girado para hablar con el.

**_Usagi_** ese simple nombre mostro una gama de emociones peligrosas en su mejor amigo. Por un momento sintió de verdad mucha pena por el pobre diablo que había causado todas emociones en su amigo, después de todo el había sido testigo de los ataques del pelirrojo.

Casey se pregunto mientras salía de la habitación si tendrían que enterrar un cadáver más pronto que tarde.

**_—X—_ **

Durante el camino a casa Leo tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Aun se sentía toda tan irreal volver a verlo.

Sus manos estaban agarradas a la cadera de Raphael el cual no se inmuto y siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad. Aun no podía creer que el de rojo tuviera una motocicleta y para colmo parecía no respetar los límites de velocidad lo que era aun peor.

Pero no se quejaría por esta ocasión, su teléfono se había quedado sin batería y no tenia el suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi hasta su departamento. Para su mala suerte Casey le había dicho que vivían a 20 minutos del centro. A ambos le gustaba la soledad del barrio donde vivían.

Al parecer solamente quedaban pocos edificios a su alrededor habitados. Leo no se pudo evitar estremecer cuando había visto el lugar por fuera. Prácticamente gritaba no solo el barrio sino donde vivían los  “chicos malos”, no por primera vez durante el trayecto se pregunto que tipo de vida estaba viviendo Raphael y lo que había pasado luego de separarse cuando jóvenes.

Una parte de el había querido escuchar sobre como estaba haciendo con su vida, como estaba pasando en el internado, pero otra parte y la mas fuerte obedecía a su padre.

 A pesar de ya no vivir con sus hermanos y su padre aun su mente y cuerpo a la orden directa de su figura paterna hacia caso, era inevitable desde pequeño había sido el caso y a pesar de haber crecido aun tenia esa sensación de sumisión ante el.

Cerró los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada durante el resto del trayecto.

Pero tener el cuerpo de Raphael tan cerca suyo no estaba ayudando, podía sentir los músculos debajo de la ropa y el calor irradiando de el.

Leonardo pudo sentir su rostro caliente, sus pensamientos estaban tomando un giro que no se había esperado.

Por suerte al parecer sus pensamientos habían tomado mas tiempo el esperado puesto que no mucho tiempo después se encontraba en su casa.

Sin perder tiempo bajo del monstro de dos ruedas mientras se desprendió el casco y se lo paso a Raphael dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por traerme

El contrario simplemente bufo mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Los segundos que siguieron fueron de un silencio que lo incomodaba de gran manera incluyendo los ojos que lo miraban fijamente sin parpadear. Por eso decidió irse por la ruta segura.

—Deberías hablar con…

Sus palabras para que hablara con Mikey y Don se quedaron en sus labios literalmente.

Fueron solos segundos pero la boca de Raphael se encontró de pronto en la suya y él se quedo quieto como una tabla. Pronto fue consciente de que sus sentimientos y los del pelirrojo no habían cambiado a pesar de estar años separados. Y eso era malo. Si su padre se enteraba…si el se llegaba a enterar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empujo a Raphael.

— ¡Basta!—  dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin mirara al pelirrojo, no podría decirle las palabras a continuación si lo miraba—Lo que paso cuando éramos niños fue un error que no se volverá a repetir.

Evito la mirada de su hermano y se tenso cuando el contrario no dijo nada, no quería ver la expresión del más alto. Pero podía sentir su corazón estremecerse.

¿Cómo con un solo beso podía sacudirlo tanto?

No podía pasar por todo eso de nuevo.

—Estoy con alguien

No pudo evitarlo y su voz salió dura, usualmente la utilizaba cuando el tema había sido zanjado o no había más que discutir. Tenía que tomar el papel de hermano mayor con Raphael al igual que lo hacía con Mikey y Don.

Y a pesar de que no estaba en una relación, Raphael no lo sabía.

Sin más se dio vuelta sin despedirse ni mirar hacia atrás y entro al edificio.

No pudo evitar entrar en su departamento y dejar las llaves con la mano temblorosa en la mesa del comedor.

_Solo fue un error_

Tal vez si se repetía las palabras una y otra vez  se lo creería, pero realmente lo dudaba, ya que si repetirse mentiras una y otra vez, ellas habrían funcionado la primera vez que Raphael se fue.

**_—X—_ **

Raphael observo como Leonardo entro corriendo al edificio.

Simplemente se quedo quieto. **_Estoy con alguien_**

Nadie paso por allí justo en ese momento sino habría visto la sonrisa del joven pelirrojo que estaba apoyado casualmente en la moto. Definitivamente la expresión que debía ser de felicidad no era lo que uno pensaría de una sonrisa, sino que demostraba todo lo contrario.

**_Estoy con alguien_ **

Sabia que Leonardo estaba mintiendo después de todo había estado siendo visto por un largo tiempo antes de volver a retomar el mismo la situación en sus manos.

No pudo evitar reírse.

Al parecer tenía competencia.

****

* * *

**_Fin de Capítulo III_ **

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A (2): Creo que Raphael esta un poquito loquillo … pero bueh. Lo sigo amando igual <3 y ustedes también.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios pls.
> 
> MiuBelle


End file.
